noucomefandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters
All other characters in the world of NouCome *''Minor, Side, Supporting, and/or Characters'' that do not give enough information in its Media forms. ---- 'Seikou Private School' 'Akina Gurosawa' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 17 *'Class:' Class 2-1 *'Occupation:' Student Akina is Kanade's classmate and a member of the drama club. 'Iono Shibakami' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student Iono is a student who attends Seikou Private School. 'Michiru Madobe' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Female Michiru is a girl Kanade met a few years prior to start of the story. 'Misato Kurosu' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student Misato is a student who attends Seikou Private School. 'Sakura Toudou' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' Student *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' Light Novel Volume 1 *'First Appearance For Manga:' Manga Volume 2 *'First Appearance For Anime:' Episode 03 *'Voice Actor:' Takehiro Hasu Sakura is a student who attends Seikou Private School. 'Taichi Miyazumi' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 17 *'Occupation:' Student *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' Light Novel Volume 2 *'First Appearance For Manga:' Manga Volume 4 *'First Appearance For Anime:' Episode 07 *'Voice Actor:' Shusaku Shirakawa Taichi is a Seikou Private school student and the president of the Broadcasting Club. Taichi is shown to be a friendly person and is very serious with his job as a moderator. During the battle between the Popular Five and the Reject Five, Seira makes a shocking announcement saying that she "loves" Kanade and hugs him, which, in turn, causing an uproar among the audience. Taichi pleads the audience to calm down and tries to stop them from throwing things onto the stage, even after being ignored. 'Aoi Nishino' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' Student *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' Light Novel Volume 2 *'First Appearance For Manga:' Manga Volume 2 *'First Appearance For Anime:' Episode 04 *'Voice Actor:' Shin Ginoza Aoi Nishino is a student a who attends Seikou Private School. 'Kazama' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' Student *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' Light Novel Volume 2 *'First Appearance For Manga:' Manga Volume 3 *'First Appearance For Anime:' Episode 04 *'Voice Actor:' Takehiro Hasu Kazama is a student a who attends Seikou Private School. 'Ishioka' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' Student *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' Light Novel Volume 2 *'First Appearance For Manga:' Manga Volume 3 *'First Appearance For Anime:' Episode 04 *'Voice Actor:' Teppei Akahira Ishioka is a student a who attends Seikou Private School. 'Sakuragawa' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' Student *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' Light Novel Volume 2 *'First Appearance For Manga:' Manga Volume 3 *'First Appearance For Anime:' Episode 04 *'Voice Actor:' Shusaku Shirakawa Sakuragawa is a student a who attends Seikou Private School. 'Kishibe' *'Name:' Kishibe *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' Student counselor *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' Light Novel Volume 3 Kishibe is the student counselor of Seikou Private School. ---- 'Curse Relation' 'Enikuzu' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Male *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' The hero who suffered from the curse that is unable to talk to the girl he likes. He will try to defeat the Magical Pope―, the Martial Artist Basan, Monk Chinmoro, the dancer Mirufiyu and the Demon King. The millefeuille of the abusive language is dispatched to solve the curse. 'Buan' *'Name:' *'Gender:' *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' The great Demon King that Enikuzu trying to defeat. 'A・Magusa・Ganadouru' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Male *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' The original person who should have gone to help to solve the curse instead of Chocolat. He is a very good person. His provisional name is "Amakusa Kanade". 'Miraerika' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Female *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' Have been called as Mirappe by Ganadouru and likes to call him as "Master". Unlike Chocolat and the others, her existence is called as one of the few originals. 'Kaoru' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Female *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' Suffered from the curse to cause an electric current upon coming into contact with a boy. For this reason, she can't talk to the boy she likes, Unabara Wataru. Shukure and the very-high-tension Chocolat are dispatched to her. 'Fancy Ojin' *'Name:' *'Gender:' *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' The person who tricked Kaoru into magical girl, and tried to forced labor the people. 'Sameo Samegawara' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' The boy who suffered from the curse of misogyny. Tart and the annoying-type Chocolat are dispatched to him. 'Sumire Hanamizuki' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' The girl whom Sameo fell in love at first sight. By having fallen in love with her at first sight, the curse from Sameo has been removed. ---- 'Relatives/Neighbors' 'Daiko Gondou' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Female *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' Light Novel Volume 1 *'First Appearance For Manga:' Manga Volume 1 *'First Appearance For Anime:' Episode 01 *'Voice Actor:' Shiho Kokido Daiko is the neighbor of Kanade Amakusa. Prior to the start of the series, she was previously married. Daiko is a woman in her forties with brown hair and blue eyes. 'Kojirou Amakusa' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Male Kojirou is the husband of Shirabe Amakusa 'and the father of Kanade Amakusa. 'Shirabe Amakusa *'Name:' *'Gender:' Female Shirabe is the wife of Kojirou Amakusa and the mother of Kanade Amakusa. 'Daichi Yukihira' *'Name:' *'Gender:' Male Daichi is the husband of Rumoi Yukihira 'and the father of Furano Yukihira. 'Rumoi Yukihira *'Name:' *'Gender:' Female Rumoi is the wife of Daichi Yukihira 'and the mother of Furano Yukihira. She has silver-white hair and a pair of deep magenta eyes, both of which was inherited by Furano. Similar to Furano, Rumoi has a sharp tongue too as she always speaks invective (when joking) with her husband and daughter. Despite that, she can be a lovey-dovey person with her husband. 'Ouma Yuuouji *'Name:' *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' President of UOG Company Ouma is the president of the UOG company, the husband of Kyouka Yuuouji and the father of Ouka Yuuouji. Despite being in his thirties, he is shown to exhibit some childish behavior. Much like his daughter, he is also physically active. 'Others' 'Takashi' *'Name:' Takashi *'Gender:' Male *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' Light Novel Volume 3 Takashi was one of the children Chocolat was playing with at Aqua Galaxy. 'Misaki' *'Name:' Misaki *'Gender:' Female *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' Light Novel Volume 3 Misaki was one of the children Chocolat was playing with at Aqua Galaxy. 'Minami' *'Name:' Minami *'Gender:' Female *'First Appearance For Light Novel:' Light Novel Volume 3 Minami was one of the children Chocolat was playing with at Aqua Galaxy. ---- Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Student